White Smile
by HollyVanDerBerg
Summary: Rose: Beautiful, famous, loved  Scorpius: Handsome, infamous, disliked


**Set 25 years after Deathly Hallows. Rose is in her 6th year as is Scorpius and Albus. **

**I might continue the story if you like it. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

Rose was an extrovert. Sorted in Griffindor for her courage and determination, she was much more like her father than anyone thought although we couldn't deny the ressemblance between her mother and her. She had long, wavy auburn hair like her father and dark blue eyes that  
weren't quite the shade of her father's. Thanksfully, she didn't have any freckles. She thought it was pretty on her cousins but didn't think freckles would have suited her. She lived up to her parents' expectations being a chaser on the Griffindor Quidditch team, being a  
prefect and having the best grades in almost all her classes.

Sometimes, being the daughter of two war heroes was hard. People were usually nice to her though and treated her almost normally. She was quite popular and had had a couple of brief relationships with various boys such as Beau Thomas -a griffindor student-and Lysander Scamander - a ravenclaw student.

On one particulary sunny saturday morning, she headed to the lake with her three best friends: Albus Potter-her cousin-, Vanilla Brown-who took her mother's names due to the fact that she was conceived during a drunken one-night-stand -and Annabeth Longbottom. They sat down  
under a tree near the castles. Vanilla was gossiping about the couple at Hogwarts with Annabeth while Albus was reading a book. However, you could often see him sneaking a glace at Annabeth who was playing with a strand of her dirty blonde colored hair while her deep blue eyes  
were looking at the expression on Vanilla's face. It was well-known that Albus had a crush on his long-time friend although she was too oblivious to see it.

Rose watched the people walk near her and often caught herself waving at students when she heard laughters behind a nearby tree. She stood up and had barely walked a couple of meters when she caught sight of the source of their laughter. A blonde haired boy had dropped-although she was quite sure someone had made him fall-his bag and was trying to get back his belongings. Some six and seven years had taken his wand and his books and were levitating them so the blonde haired boy couldn't reach them. They smirked at his failed attempt.

It's only went she got closer that she could put a name on the face of the blonde haired boy. It was Scorpius Malfoy: Shy, former Ravenclaw student. His sorting had been a surprise for everyone afterall Malfoys belonged in Slytherin. He was constantly teased. Slytherins thought he  
was a traitor, Ravenclaws didn't want him, Hufflepuffs couldn't care less about him and Griffindors hated his father. The boy had no friends- at least none that Rose was aware of.

The boys tourmenting him were Blake Zabini, Vincent Goyle and Artulus Flint. They were in Slytherin and Zabini's and Goyle's fathers had workship Scorpius' father back at school.

Rose got a little closer to be able to ear their conversations.

''- you want your wand back, do you? Then come and get it. Or are you too afraid, little traitor?'' spoke a deep, low voice that she recognized as being Flint's.''

'' Blake, why don't we show him how to treat his superiors with respect?'' laughed Goyle reaching for his own wand.

That's when Rose decided that enough was enough, she was prefect after all.

'' Goyle, Flint, Zabini, I believe that tourmenting students is not a priviledge you gained. So, therefore, you shall not hurt-by any mean or any ways such as hexes or muggle fights- mister Malfoy here.''

'' We weren't hurting him, we were having a conversation with him, weren't we Scorpius?'' The son of Draco Malfoy didn't answer and kept staring at the grass.'' Beside, who are you, daughter of a blood traitor and a mudblood, to tell us, purebloods, what we can or cannot do?'' said Zabini teasingly. Goyle and Flint laughed at his comment.

''You may know I'm a prefect. Therefore, I shall take away ten points from Slytherin..each...for your acts and ten other points for your irrespectful language.''

They all started to mumble under their breath but were forced to shut up after receiving a glare from Rose-one that she had clearly inherited after her grandmother Weasley.

'' If you could please give his things back to mister Malfoy here before I deduce more housepoints I'm sure we could all end this... Conversation and go on with our lives.'' They stopped their charms .

One book fell on Scorpius' head while an other hit him square in the chest. He choked for a moment and finally started to breathe normally again. At this sight, the Slytherin boys walked away laughing at their stupid attempt at a prank.

''Are you hurt?'' asked Rose her face full of concern.

He barely shook is head no and started to pick his things up. She helped him and, after a couple of minutes, everything had found his way back into his black leather bag. He looked at her and nodded as if to say that he was thanksful. That's when it hit her: it was the first time she ever saw his eyes. They were grey with sparks of silver and blue. They contrasted well with his pale skin.

She couldn't stop herself from asking him if he wanted to hang out with her. He looked at her in disbelief and his eyes turned silver instead of the grey color she saw earlier.

'' I-I don't-t think it is s-such a good idea.'' he stuttered in surprise.

It was all he managed to say but she found it quite...pleasing to hear him talk.

'' I, on the other hand, think it's a great idea and that's the least you can do since I took your defense there.'' she winked at him. Wait, she did what? Rose Weasley never winked at people, ever.

'' I guess, if you really want to, then it's not such a bad idea after all.'' He half-smiled.

'' Let's go to the Great Hall, then. It's lunch time.''

They walked to the Great Hall in complete, utter silence. They sat at the Ravenclaw table earning a couple of death glares from various people- from Slytherins to her own family.

'' So, where are you friends? Won't they eat with us?''

As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she hadn't pronounced them. She never saw Scorpius hanging out with people, she often saw him at the library or in the potions class.

'' I'' he paused and looked down at his plate.'' don't have any friends.''

'' It's a lie'' he looked at her, shocked and could only be described as hurt.'' You have me, now'' She smiled at him.

He smiled, a real smile. She had never seen him to such a thing and it was magnificent-for lack of better words. He had perfect, pearly white teeth, it almost made Rose feel self-conscious about her teeth. She hadn't inherited her mother's buck teeth, thanksfully. Her reveries  
were cut off short by his next comment.

'' Your family members are sending me death glares. Maybe you should head back to your table, I'll be fine. It was fun talking to you though.'' with that remark, he looked at his plate to make sure he wouldn't catch Rose's eyes.

'' I have no intention of going back there.''

'' Rose, could we speak to you for a minute?'' It was her cousin Roxanne who spoke up. Roxanne wasn't your average Weasley. Sure, she had her father's eyes but her skin was tan- her brother Fred, however, looked nothing like his mother. She was tall, had a killer body and perfectly staight black hair. Her bangs fell slighly in her eyes. She looked like a runaway model from New York. You'd think she'd have had tons of boyfriend by now but it was false. She had had the same boyfriend since third year and she was now in seven year. His name was Alexander Wood and he was a beater on the Griffindor Quidditch team as well as the captain.

'' I can't right now, you see I'm having lunch with my friend Scorpius here.''

'' Please Rose, it won't take long.'' Rose looked at Scorpius. He nooded for her to go but his eyes had turn a deep shade of grey like a tornado.

With that Rose stood up and walked away to the Griffindor table. Her family motionned for her to take a seat and she did. Her brother Hugo as well as her cousins- Lily, Albus, Roxanne, James, Fred and Louis- were looking at her. Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy and Teddy-that was part of her family although they weren't really related- had already graduated. Even Vanilla and Annabeth were there.

James started talking.'' Rose, what were you doing hanging out with a Malfoy! His father was a Death Eater. Malfoys are all disgusting Slytherin.''

'' Since you clearly haven't noticed it yet, James,'' she spoke through clenched teeth'' He's in Ravenclaw. Who cares if his father was a Death Eater. Everybody cannot be war heroes or even the Chosen One like your father, cousin. Beside, weren't you dating that slut of Cassandra Zabini last year?''

'' That's not the same thing and you know it.''

'' So, everyone is against my friendship with Scorpius?''

Everyone looked away, that was the sign I needed and I walked back to the Ravenclaw table. I was about to greet Scorpius when someone came next to me.

'' Do you mind if I sit here with you? The others are giving me a hard time because I'm not against you being friends.'' I smiled at Albus an motioned for him to sit next to me, in front of Scorpius.

'' I'm Albus Potter, it's very nice to speak to you for the first time.''

'' I-I'm Scorpius M- Malfoy.'' they shook hands and eventually Albus- being Griffindor's seeked-and I started to talk about Quidditch with Scorpius, making small comments. Looks like he was too shy to try out for Quidditch though he assured us he knew how to play. 


End file.
